


Antara Kita Mati Datang...

by Storia_Historia



Category: Captain America, Marvel
Genre: M/M, Nggak ada kolektor akik laknatullah, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Ssssh no more tears, Steve ngajar les, happy ending I promise, natasha butuh piknik, tapi ada penampakan agen hydra
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storia_Historia/pseuds/Storia_Historia
Summary: “Dia menggambarmu, dan dirinya.” Katanya. Namun anak itu menggeleng cepat, seolah mengerti apa yang Bucky katakan. Kemudian ia menunjuk sosok pertama di gambar itu, dan mengarahkannya pada Steve. Bucky tak benar-benar salah. Kemudian ia menunjuk sosok kedua.“White Wolf.” Katanya.“Oh?” Steve tertawa, bukan karena sosok kedua lebih terlihat sebagai siluet orang-orangan sawah, namun karena hal ini sangatlah manis dan tak disangka-sangka.





	Antara Kita Mati Datang...

                Mereka berada empat ribu kaki diatas permukaan laut saat Wakanda menghubungi. Sosok holografik-realistik T’Challa tampak tersenyum dan menyapa Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff, dan tentu saja Natasha Romanoff. Mereka telah mendengar jika Wakanda kini membuka dirinya pada dunia melalui Sharon Carter, namun mereka juga perlu mendengar alasan dari Raja Wakanda itu sendiri.

“Itu benar. Kami punya sebab, tentu saja. Tapi hal itu akan memakan waktu panjang.” Jawab T’Challa, dengan sopan menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

“Lalu, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?” Dalam hatinya, Steve Rogers berharap sesuatu yang buruk tak menimpa kawannya disana. Dari seberang sambungan, senyum sang Raja Wakanda semakin lebar.

“Kau sudah bisa menemui sersan Barnes.”

 

...

 

                Reuni pertama mereka setelah segala kekacauan berwujud Helmut Zemo cenderung canggung. Itu semua karena kedua belah pihak terlalu berhati-hati dalam memilih topik pembicaraan. Segala omong-kosong macam _Apa kabar? Kau suka cuaca disini?_ Dilontarkan demi kebaikan semua orang. Mereka mengenang Brooklyn dan menertawakan kebodohan masa remaja mereka.

“Lihat seberapa tua kau sekarang, dengan rambut dan jenggotmu. Manusia purba!” Gurau Bucky Barnes.

“ _Pot, kettle._ ” Balas lelaki pirang di sebelahnya.

Sekelompok anak Wakanda yang penasaran mengikuti mereka berjalan di tepian sungai, menyerukan _White Wolf! White Wolf!_ Dan dengan tiba-tiba, Bucky Barnes berjongkok, menyelupkan tangan kanannya kedalam air dan menyipratkannya pada anak-anak itu.

Sontak mereka berteriak kaget, dan disusul dengan gelak tawa. Steve Rogers yang menyaksikan ikut tersenyum akan kepolosan dan kehangatan atmosfer. Ia melirik bayangannya di permukaan air yang memantulkan semburat senja Wakanda. Segalanya seolah terbuat dari emas.

“ _Pulanglah sebelum orang tua kalian memarahi_!” Serunya dalam Xhosa. Anak-anak itu tampak kecewa, namun mereka tahu apa yang ia sampaikan ada benarnya.

“Sungguh, White Wolf?” Steve memindai kawannya dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala. Bucky Barnes hanya bisa mengangkat bahu. _Mungkin karena ia satu-satunya orang kulit putih yang diizinkan tinggal disini_.

Bucky berbalik menghadap  matahari Wakanda yang perlahan menghilang dibalik pepohonan dan sungai, raut di wajahnya terlihat lembut, tak ada bayangan Winter Soldier sama sekali— _hell_ , Steve Rogers bahkan tak ingat jika Bucky Barnes di Brooklyn pernah memasang raut seperti ini.

“Aku suka kepangan rambutmu.” Celetuk Steve saat ia menyadari gulungan rambut gelap itu bukanlah gulungan acak. Bucky tampak sama terkejutnya, dan mencoba merasakan kepangan itu. Ia tertawa kecil.

“Pasti mereka yang melakukannya.” Ia merujuk sekelompok anak-anak tadi yang kini berlari kecil menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. Karena akan sulit untuk mengepak dengan satu tangan, bukan?

Salah seorang dari mereka sempat mencontoh apa yang tadi dilakukan Bucky, dan membuat rekan-rekannya basah akan cipratan. Rekan-rekannya itu ikut membalas.

“Benar-benar panutan yang baik.”

“ _Well_ , aku belajar dari yang terbaik.” Ia tersenyum pada Steve.

Tak berselang lama kemudian, sang Puteri Wakanda dikawal oleh para Dora Milaje yang setia datang menghampiri. Ini berarti waktu kunjungnya telah habis. Steve menatap kawannya canggung. Ia sangat ingin memeluk sosok Bucky. Namun ia menahan diri karena tahu jika ia melakukan itu, ia takkan bisa melepaskannya.

“Aku akan berkunjung lagi.” Janji Steve Rogers. Kawannya mengangguk.

“Pastikan kau tak melakukan hal bodoh lain. _Punk!_ ”

“ _Jerk_!”

“Perhatikan bahasa kalian, kawan!” Sela Shuri sembari menggulingkan bola matanya.

 

...

 

                Mereka mengenal sosok Steve Rogers yang rela membayar semahal apapun untuk kebaikan semua orang, meski itu berarti kehilangan segalanya, dan kehilangan-segalanya pula yang ia terima. Ia siap menyambut Kematian saat para dokter itu memberikannya vonis berbagai macam penyakit, dan Sarah Rogers tak henti mendukungnya untuk tetap hidup.

Ia siap menyambut Kematian saat ia menyetujui Abraham Erskine menyuntikkan berbagai serum aneh ke tubuhnya. Ia siap menyambut Kematian saat ia mengabaikan larangan Chester Philips untuk tidak mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Bucky Barnes dan divisi  infanteri 107 lainnya. Ia siap menyambut Kematian saat ia menjanjikan dansa pada Peggy Carter dan menerjunkan dirinya bersama kubus terkutuk itu ke dasar samudra. Ia siap menyambut Kematian saat sang Winter Soldier mengeratkan kepalan lengan baja itu untuk menghancurkan kepalanya.

Ia selalu siap menyambut Kematian, namun Kematian itu sendiri bahkan tak menoleh, terlebih mendatangi.

 

_Kau tampak tenang. Tak ada rasa takut sedikitpun?_

Oh, aku _sangat_ ketakutan. Aku tak lagi bisa merasakan apapun.

 

Maka Steve Rogers menegakkan punggungnya, membiarkan angin senja yang hangat berlalu diantara rambut dan jemarinya. Ia menghirup udara berbeda di tempat yang sama sejak tujuh dekade lalu. Diantara batu-batu nisan tinggi, ia membusungkan dada. Meletakkan rangkaian bunga mawar putih dan carnation di atas timbunan tanah yang memeluk tubuh Peggy Carter untuk selama-lamanya.

_Kau tak pernah benar-benar kehilangan segalanya, kau tahu?_

Ya. Betapa beruntungnya aku.

 

...

 

                Kunjungan keduanya melibatkan sekantung buah plum yang kemudian diperebutkan oleh anak-anak Wakanda yang sepertinya sudah resmi berada di bawah asuhan White Wolf hingga orang tua mereka kembali dari pekerjaannya di ladang dan peternakan. Mereka mengomentari rasa buahnya yang tak semanis yang biasa mereka peroleh dari pedagang buah di Wakanda.

“ _Well_ , aku berusaha semampuku.” Sergah Steve Rogers.

“Dimana kau mendapatkannya?”

“Sebuah toko kecil di Ankara.”

 

...

                Steve Rogers berhenti menghitung setelah kunjungannya yang ke lima. Bahkan T’Challa sendiri membebaskan Shuri dan para pengawalnya untuk membuntuti Steve kemana pun ia pergi (ia tak pernah jauh dari gubuk sederhana Bucky). Katanya, _kembali sendiri ke pesawat sebelum pukul sembilan malam, jangan coba-coba untuk berulah_. Niat untuk berbuat ulah bahkan tak pernah terlintas di kepalanya.

Suatu sore, ia membawa peralatan menggambarnya. _Sketchbook_ , pensil, charchoal, dan pensil warna. Pada awalnya ia hanya ingin melatih kembali tangannya dengan menggambar objek yang sederhana: gubuk sederhana Bucky.

Namun anak-anak yang penasaran itu memintanya untuk menggambar potret mereka. Alih-alih Steve mengajarkan mereka dasar menggambar. Mulai dari bentuk-bentuk geometris hingga arsir sederhana. Mereka tampak antusias menyimak, dan jemari kecil mereka dengan terampil berusaha meniru, mempraktikkan. Mereka belajar dengan cepat. Steve merelakan lebih dari setengah ini buku sketsanya untuk dicoreti.

Salah seorang anak dengan bangga menunjukkan karyanya pada Steve. Terdapat dua sosok di dalam sana, dan ia melirik Bucky untuk menerjemahkan perkataan anak itu.

“Dia menggambarmu, dan dirinya.” Katanya. Namun anak itu menggeleng cepat, seolah mengerti apa yang Bucky katakan. Kemudian ia menunjuk sosok pertama di gambar itu, dan mengarahkannya pada Steve. Bucky tak benar-benar salah. Kemudian ia menunjuk sosok kedua.

“White Wolf.” Katanya.

“Oh?” Steve tertawa, bukan karena sosok kedua lebih terlihat sebagai siluet orang-orangan sawah, namun karena hal ini sangatlah manis dan tak disangka-sangka.

 

...

 

                Lelaki Austria itu terus berusaha untuk memberontak meski Natasha Romanoff telah mengunci pergelangan tangannya dan moncong pistolnya sendiri yang ditodongkan Sam Wilson ke pelipisnya. Ia meludah saat Steve mendekatinya, dan ia tak meleset. Lelaki itu tertawa puas akan kemenangan kecilnya.

“Kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang _Crossbones_. Beritahu kami, dan kau bisa kembali pada keluargamu.” Ujar Steve yang berhasil menghindari provokasi. Natasha menerjemahkan perkataannya kedalam Jerman-Austria. Hal itu justru membuat tawanya semakin menjadi.

Ia mengumpati mereka bertiga, dan menertawakan cara rendahan mereka dengan menggunakan keluarga sebagai gertakan.

“ _Hail Hydra_!” Seru lelaki itu dengan sekuat tenaga, disusul dengan suara sesuatu yang patah.

“Oh sial—” Mereka tak mampu mencegah lelaki itu untuk menelan sianida dari balik giginya.

“ _Sial!_ ” Ulang Sam Wilson sembari menurunkan pistolnya. Natasha membiarkan tubuh itu ambruk dengan kepala terlebih dahulu. Perempuan itu merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah saputangan katun.

“Kembalikan setelah kau cuci bersih.” Katanya. Steve mengangguk dan berterimakasih, ia menyeka wajahnya kering.

“Tentu saja ini belum berakhir.” Dengus Sam Wilson.

 _Ini takkan berakhir._ Batin Steve Rogers.

 

...

 

                Adalah awan kelabu dan hujan lebat yang menyembunyikan matahari terbenam di Wakanda sore itu. Anak-anak sudah pulang lebih awal sebelum Steve tiba, dan dihadapannya kini Bucky Barnes menjentikkan jari, berulang kali memanggil namanya. Steve mengerjapkan matanya, kembali ke dunia.

“Maaf, aku sedang berpikir— apa yang kau katakan, Buck?”

Mereka berada di dalam gubuk sederhana—yang tak disangka sangat nyaman—yang diberikan T’Challa pada Bucky. Salah satu dinding ruangan dipenuhi tempelan gambar anak-anak itu, dan sudah cukup lama Steve terpaku di depannya. Dia mendengar kawannya menghela napas.

“Aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan memanggil Dora Milaje jika kau tak merespon hingga satu jam dari sekarang.” Ia berjalan menghampiri Steve dengan tatapan bingung bercampur kekhawatiran di wajah. Pemandangan yang membuat perut Steve seolah berputar, dan ia merasa bersalah akan itu.

“Sesuatu terjadi di luar sana bukan?” Tebaknya. Steve mengangguk lemah.

Di luar sana, air hujan mengetuk kaca dengan kasar. Mengingatkannya pada rentetan senjata, pada medan perang. Dengan cepat Steve membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu.

“Ceritakan.” Itu bukan permohonan.

Steve menarik napas panjang. Matanya masih terpaku pada gambar-gambar menggemaskan anak-anak Wakanda itu. Setidaknya itu membuatnya sedikit terhibur.

“Kami menemukan seorang agen Hydra. Dia menegak sianida sebelum kami mendapat informasi lebih lanjut mengenai Rumlow.” Katanya. Ia menyadari saat Bucky di sebelahnya bergidik.

“Kupikir dia sudah mati.”

“Itu juga yang kuduga pada awalnya. Tak mungkin ia selamat dari ledakan itu. Kami menganggap ini sebagai sekedar umpan. Dunia menaruh harga yang cukup tinggi untuk kepala kita, kau tahu?”

Bucky mengangguk setuju. Mereka berdua berdiri dihadapan tempelan sketsa-sketsa abstrak. _Kita tak bisa hidup seperti ini selamanya_.

“Aku tak mau kehilanganmu lagi.” Suara Steve sangatlah kecil, diredam oleh rintikan hujan, hampir-hampir terdengar seperti bisikan. Namun tentu saja seorang Bucky Barnes bisa mendengarnya. Ia tampak terkejut dengan pernyataan itu. Steve berbalik menghadapnya. Mata biru yang biasanya cerah itu kini sendu dan redup, bak perwujudan olok-olok dari langit di luar.

_Kenapa dunia selalu menemukan jalan untuk memisahkan kita?_

Bucky tak tahu sejak kapan jemarinya mengusapi tulang pipi yang kokoh itu, tapi kelopak mata itu menutup dan ia bisa mendengar ritme napas Steve Rogers yang perlahan teratur. Tentu saja hal ini membawanya kembali pada masa dimana pemuda kecil itu rutin terkena asthma, dimana ia selalu hadir untuk membantunya menguasai diri. Tapi itu sudah berlalu.

_Kita pun selalu menemukan jalan untuk kembali bertemu, bukan?_

Lelaki itu membawanya kedalam pelukan, dan untuk kali ini Bucky sungguh berharap ia memiliki kedua lengannya. Tapi Steve takkan peduli jika ia hanya memiliki satu tangan bukan? Steve Rogers bahkan tak peduli jika dirinya pernah menjadi salah satu mesin pembunuh andalan Hydra.

Dua pasang mata biru berbeda nada itu saling beradu. Kemudian segalanya menjadi gelap, namun mereka tetap saling menemukan. Tak ada yang menghalangi saat bibir mereka bertautan.

_Aku bersamamu. Hingga ke garis akhir._

Tak ada yang benar-benar mengucapkan ikrar, tak ada yang berkata sepatah katapun. Tapi mereka mampu mendengar napas masing-masing, detak jantung masing-masing.  Dan setelah sekian lamanya, Steve Rogers akhirnya kembali pulang ke rumah.

 

...

 

 

_Hidup dari hidupku, pintu terbuka_

_Selama matamu begiku mengadah_

_Selama kau darah mengalir dari luka_

_Antara kita Mati datang tidak membelah_

 

 

—END—

**Author's Note:**

> Sajak Putih by Chairil Anwar
> 
> Saya sedih, kamu sedih.   
> Seenggaknya Russo bros udah konfirmasi kalo duo ini udah ketemu sebelum semua jadi taik gegara kolektor akik laknatullah.  
> Mari bacot bareng di tumblr: storia-historia


End file.
